Trapper John, M.D.
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 7 | num_episodes = 151 | list_episodes= List of Trapper John, M.D. episodes | website = | preceded_by = ''MASH'' (1970 film) | related = M*A*S*H AfterMASH }} Trapper John, M.D. is an American medical drama television series and spin-off of the film ''MASH'' (1970). Pernell Roberts portrayed the title character, a lovable surgeon who became a mentor and father figure in San Francisco, California. The show ran on CBS from September 23, 1979 to September 4, 1986. Roberts played the character more than twice as long as had Wayne Rogers (1972–75) in the TV series M*A*S*H. Synopsis Trapper John, M.D. focuses on Dr. "Trapper" John McIntyre (Pernell Roberts) 28 years after his discharge from the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital (M.A.S.H. or MASH) in the Korean War. During that time after the war, the character had mellowed considerably. He did not merely learn how to stop fighting the system but became a part of it, in a sense, as the Chief of Surgery at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Trapper showed tremendous compassion toward his patients, often violating "established hospital procedures." Working with Trapper was an aspiring young professional named Dr. George Alonzo "Gonzo" Gates (Gregory Harrison), who had a lot in common with Trapper, having also served in a MASH (albeit during the later Vietnam War). His sense of humor and love of life also reflected elements of Trapper's younger days. In the show, Gonzo resided in a motor home (dubbed "The Titanic") in the hospital parking lot. The show also involves many supporting characters that served as hospital staff. One was Clara "Starch" Willoughby (Mary McCarty), a nurse who had served in the Korean War with Trapper (McCarty died after the first season). She was replaced by Ernestine Shoop (Madge Sinclair). Other characters included young nurse Gloria "Ripples" Brancusi (Christopher Norris) who later adopted a sickly, homeless girl, Andrea; Stanley Riverside II (Charles Siebert), a pompous, but nonetheless capable doctor (whose father was the head of the hospital board of directors) who later married a dentist named E.J. (Marcia Rodd); and Justin "Jackpot" Jackson (Brian Stokes Mitchell), a young doctor always interested in wagers. Character actress Lurene Tuttle guest starred six times in different roles. In the 1984–1985 season, Trapper's son, J.T. (Timothy Busfield), graduated from medical school and arrived at the hospital to work on his internship. When Gloria left the next fall, she was replaced by Libby Kegler (Lorna Luft). Subsequent additions included the beautiful and mature administrator, Catherine Hackett (Janis Paige), and ER service helicopter pilot and surgeon, Dr. Andy Pagano (Beau Gravitte). Cast * Pernell Roberts as Dr. "Trapper" John McIntyre, M.D. * Gregory Harrison (1979–1986) as Dr. George Alonzo "Gonzo" Gates, M.D. * Charles Siebert as Dr. Stanley Riverside, III, M.D. * Mary McCarty (1979–1980) as Nurse Clara "Starch" Willoughby * Madge Sinclair (1980–1986) as Nurse Ernestine Shoop * Brian Stokes Mitchell as Dr. Justin "Jackpot" Jackson, M.D. * Christopher Norris (1979–1985) as Nurse Gloria "Ripples" Brancusi * Timothy Busfield (1984–1986) as Dr. John "J.T." McIntyre, Jr., M.D. * Lorna Luft (1985–1986) as Nurse Libby Kegler * Kip Gelman (1986) as Dr. Jacob Christmas * Simon Scott as Arnold Slocum, Hosp. Administrator * Jessica Walter as Melanie McIntyre * Albert Henderson (1979–1981) as Guard / Onlooker #1 / Officer #1 Production notes Legally, the show is considered a spin-off of the original motion picture, ''MASH'', rather than the ''M*A*S*H'' television series. This is due to a court case in which the producers of the television series sought royalty payments on the grounds that Trapper John, M.D. was a spin-off of their series. The court found, however, that the series was a spin-off of the original movie – itself an adaptation of Richard Hooker's MASH: A Novel About Three Army Doctors. As a result, the producers of the M*A*S*H series did not receive any royalties from Trapper John, M.D., with the common threads being 20th Century Fox Television as producers of both the M*A*S*H television series and Trapper John, M.D., and the movie studio in general producing both series and the film MASH. Ratings References External links * * Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1986 American television series endings Category:1970s American television series Category:1980s American television series Category:American drama television series Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:American medical television series Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television shows set in San Francisco Category:M*A*S*H Category:Fictional military medical personnel Category:1979 television series debuts Category:1986 television series endings